Polyimides (PI), and in particular polyetherimides (PEI), are high performance polymers having a glass transition temperature (Tg) of greater than 180° C. These polymers further have high strength, heat resistance, and modulus, and broad chemical resistance. Polyetherimides are widely used in applications as diverse as automotive, telecommunication, aerospace, electrical/electronics, transportation, and healthcare. Adding a reinforcing filler helps provide materials that are particularly useful as molded parts for metal replacement, for example in automotive and electrical/electronic applications since these compositions offer good mechanical and thermal properties.
However, one of the issues with reinforced polyetherimides is the reinforcing filler negatively affects the flow properties of the resin. The addition of certain prior art flow promoters has been utilized, but these flow promoters can negatively affect mechanical, thermal, flame and/or electrical properties of the compositions.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a reinforced polyimide composition that has improved flow promotion as compared to reinforced polyimide compositions without the flow promoter while still maintaining excellent physical properties. It would also be beneficial to provide a reinforced polyimide composition that may be used in thin-walled applications while still maintaining excellent physical properties.